Paseo
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Malditas humanas acosadoras.


Paseo.

Era un sábado por la tarde y, como todos los otros sábados por la tarde desde que era padre, Hitsugaya Toshiro se encontraba dando un paseo con su pequeña hija de tan solo un año de edad.

La única diferencia a todos los otros sábados por la tarde era que ese sábado en particular estaba en el mundo humano, y en vez de pasear a la pequeña a lo largo del Seireitei, tuvo que conformarse con un estúpido y ruidoso parque humano.

Al menos era lindo el verla reír cada vez que sonaba el canto de un pajarillo.

Sonrió cuando otra ave cantó y su hija volvió a reír.

-¡Aww!- chillaron unas mujeres que pasaban a unos metros.

Frunció el ceño y su sonrisa se borró, ¿es que no podía tener privacidad en su momento con su niña? Malditas humanas acosadoras.

Apretó a su hijita contra su pecho mientras caminaba más rápido tratando de alejarse de las lunáticas que seguían mirándolos.

Su hija se quejó en sus brazos y alcanzó a tomar su oreja, jaloneándosela de inmediato.

-¡Auch! Shimo, no hagas eso…- se quejó bajando la velocidad resignado a que si ella no lo soltaba entonces tendría que soportar una oreja roja toda la semana. No podía apartarla o lloraría y sin su madre aquí eso no era una buena idea en lo absoluto. Ella habló en su idioma bebé algo que sonó como: "Papi va muy rápido". –Está bien, está bien, ya voy más lento, ¿ves?- le habló suavemente, besando la coronilla de su cabeza cuando le sonrió y soltó su oreja.

-¡AWW!- chillaron las mismas mujeres locas y otras más, y de repente una chica rubia con demasiado maquillaje se acercó a él pestañeando tanto que parecía que se le había metido algo en los ojos o quién sabe.

"Los pestañeos de mi esposa son mucho más angelicales", pensó menospreciando a la chica de inmediato en comparación a su mujer.

-Hola, guapo.- siguió revoloteando sus pestañas. –Tu hermanita es muy linda.- se acercó a él con la intención de pegarse a su brazo, pero se apartó.

-No es mi hermana.- apenas se contuvo de llamar idiota a la mujer, pero él era un caballero ante todo. –Es mi hija.- la corrigió.

Los ojos de la chica con demasiado maquillaje se ampliaron a la vez que empezaba a sonreír nerviosamente.

-¿A-ah, sí? P-p-pues… felicidades, es hermosa, con permiso.- se fue lo más rápido que sus tacones de diez centímetros le permitieron.

Toshiro negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de seguir su camino cuando una mujer alta que le sacaba una cabeza lo cubrió con su sombra. De inmediato no le agrado.

-Mucho gusto.- sonrió ella arrastrando las palabras como si su sola voz fuera sexy.

"La voz de mi esposa es mucho más sexy", esa mujer alta no lo impresionaba en lo más mínimo.

-Buenas tardes.- saludó fríamente.

-Bonita hija.- felicitó a pesar de que sus ojos no se habían fijado en la pequeña ni por un segundo.

-Gracias.- ¿sería muy maleducado de su parte largarse en ese momento?

La mujer se acercó a él balanceando las caderas.

-¿Y... su mami está por aquí?- agitó un dedo frente a la bebé como si fuera un animal o algo.

-Ella... ¡Shimo!- riñó a su hija cuando mordió el dedo de la mujer alta, haciéndola chillar y saltar para atrás. No estaba realmente molesto con ella pero no podía dejar que agarrará la costumbre de morder a la gente por más irritante que sea.

-¡Pequeña demonio!- la mujer alzó la mano como si estuviera a punto de abofetear a la pequeña bebé, despertando un instinto peligrosamente protector en el padre.

Estaba a punto de empujarla hacia atrás sin importarle que se tratara de una mujer cuando de repente una patada directa en el rostro la mando a varios metros lejos de ellos.

-¡Para que aprendas a no meterte con mi hija, zorra!- gritó triunfalmente su esposa aun con la pierna en alto. -Y tú.- volteó hacia él. -¿Por esto era que no regresaban?- se cruzó de brazos.

-No exageres, Karin, ya estábamos volviendo.- suspiró, aliviado de que ella llegará a poner en su lugar a todas esas humanas locas.

-Sí, claro.- le quitó a Shimo de sus brazos. -La próxima vez que lleves a nuestra niña de paseo en el mundo humano iré con ustedes y a ti te pondré una correa para que todas sepan que eres mío.- advirtió, y aunque se había sonrojado cual tomate, Toshiro no protestó.

Fin.

Hola! :D

Lamento si hay errores, tuve q terminar esto desde la Tablet o3o

Espero q les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
